The Fight Of Their Lives
by Jameka Denise
Summary: Woman are being killed and it's not clear why. BPD is on the case bit what happens when things go terribly wrong. This story is not all flowers and rainbows but Rizzles is end game.
1. Again?

So this is my second fanfiction. This was actually written first. This is co-written, so hopefully the two writing styles don't clash too much. Let us know what you think :)

We do not own Rizzoli & Isles, no copyright infrigement intended.

* * *

**A/N This first chapter is very dialogue heavy sorry about that. **

**The Fight Of Their Lives**

"Rizzoli." Jane answered the phone with her eyes closed.

"Dr. Isles," came from next to her and she opened her eyes.

She seemed genuinely confused at the sight beside her. "I'm on my way," Jane said, still staring at Maura.

When Maura hung up the phone she looked over at Jane. "What are you doing here?" Jane asked as she got out of the bed.

"I must have fallen asleep while I was meditating," Maura said, getting out of Jane's bed

"Again?" Jane said as she went in the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I don't think you understand how stressful it is to argue with you." Maura said as she attempted to follow Jane into the bathroom.

"My bathroom, I go first," Jane said with her trademark smirk.

"Jane, I can taste the bacteria," Maura whined as she again attempted to gain entry. With an exaggerated sigh Jane moved aside and allowed Maura to enter.

* * *

"Jane, you should brush in a circular motion. When brushing in a straight line you miss bacteria and tar along the gum line," Maura said as they walked out of Jane's apartment.

"Maura, I know how to brush my teeth. We just so happen to have a murder to get to and I just so happen to have a manual toothbrush, not one that spins with the push of a button." Maura shook her head at Jane as they got in Jane's car.

* * *

"Jane, would you at least wait for a red light before you play with your hair?" Maura begged as Jane pulled her hair into her crime scene ponytail.

"I'm not playing with my hair Maura, I am putting it in a ponytail and anyway, we're almost there. Relax," she mumbled as she pulled up to the scene. The house was taped off; Jane peered through her windshield for Frost but didn't see him. Maura and Jane exited the car and walked toward the tape, flashing their badges simultaneously and entered the premises. Maura immediately walked into the living room and begins observing the body.

"Jane, I heard it's pretty bad in there. Frost has already made two trips outside." She nodded, clapped him on the shoulder and proceeded inside. The putrid scent of death hung heavy in the room. Jane noticed it immediately, upon entering the house, she observed the pattern of the blood spatter, it's wide, uncontrolled. She also notices the amount of blood, it's everywhere. Walking in she noticed shards of a broken vase on the ground and partial shoe prints. She continued into the house to where Frost, Korsak and Maura were gathered over the victim.

"What've we got?" Jane asked, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Katherine Lee, age 23. She's a student at BCU." Jane looked down at the woman

"Time of death?" Jane asked looking at the bodies, "Rigor mortis has set in, it's been anywhere between eight and twelve hours. I'll be able to confirm once I've done a full autopsy." Maura answered and Jane simply nodded.

"Forced entry?"

"No, the windows are all intact and the door was closed when we arrived."

"Eight entry wounds, a kitchen knife?" she asked looking at Frost who simply shrugged.

"I can't make that determination yet."Maura replied not looking at Jane. Frost muffled a chuckle knowing the banter is sure to come. Jane stares down at Maura willing her to look up. "What?" Maura asked

"They're stab wounds Maura." Jane exclaimed gesturing toward the body, "Well I know that, but I can't infer what type of blade it was." Jane sighed and continued to examine the body, "There's another one in the kitchen." Korsak said leading the way.

The kitchen was a worse scene than the living room, "Lauren Ashley, 21, also a student at BCU." Frost informed, Maura crouched down over the body.

"These wounds look to be consistent with the other victim's."

"Is that guess?" Maura looked up at Jane and shook her head, "no, an observation." Jane smiled and knelt next to her.

"Maura look at that." Jane pointed a stray piece of hair on the victim's chest.

"Hm, the hair color isn't consistent with the victim. The hair bulb doesn't appear to be attached" Jane looked up at Frost,

"Do you have anything on these two? Did they know each other?" Jane asked as she continued to assess the scene.

"They did, very well actually. They were close," Frost said, putting the emphasis on the word _close_. Maura looked up at Frost and Jane raised her eyebrow.

"How close?" Jane asked as Maura looked on, genuinely interested. "This close," Frost responded, as he handed Jane a photo of the two victims kissing. Jane held the picture out for Maura to see.

"Oh," said Maura, unfazed. Jane took a moment to soak the information in. "So they were together," Jane stated.

"Looks like it," Korsak chimed in.

"OK, let's get in contact with their families," Jane said to Frost. He nodded and made a note.

Jane glanced down at Maura, "I hate this part of the job," Jane said shaking her head. Maura stood and came to stand next to Jane, rubbing her back.

"Ooo, your infraspinatus fascia is tight."

"My what?" Jane exclaimed, turning to stare at Maura in confusion.

"Your infraspinatus fascia," said Maura matter of factly.

Jane gave Maura a look and replied with "Thank you, Dr. House, now can you tell me in English?"

"It's the muscle that stabilizes your shoulder joint," smirked Maura.

"You couldn't have just said that in the first place?" joked Jane. She looked over at Maura and smiled affectionately. "Let's head to the station."


	2. The Station

**A/N More substance here :)**

* * *

Jane and Maura headed into the café to grab a cup of coffee. "Hey ma," Jane said as she and Maura poured themselves each a cup of coffee. "Hello Angela," Maura said with a smile.

"Hi Maura," Angela smiled. "Someone's cranky," Angela said looking at Jane.

"We got called to a crime scene before I could get my coffee. Double homicide." Angela frowned, "I could make you some bunny pancakes."

"I would love bunny pancakes!" Maura chimed in. Jane rolled her eyes and dragged Maura to the elevators.

"We'll see you later ma," Jane called over her shoulder as she and Maura left the café.

"Jane, I really wanted those pancakes!" Maura whined.

"Maura, I really want those autopsy results!" Jane retorted with a smirk. Maura rolled her eyes and pressed the down button as Jane went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Jane entered the bullpen to find Frost sitting at his computer, working diligently. She chose not to bother him and went to Korsak instead. "What have you got so far?" she asked, looking at the board.

"The house belonged to Lauren, and they were both in their junior year at BCU. They lived off campus in Lauren's one bedroom home. Not much else. Katherine was emancipated when she was sixteen, and left Ohio to come live in Boston. Lauren was Valedictorian at her high school and received a full scholarship to BCU."

Jane listened but shook her head, "Lauren's parents?" she asked.

"Out of the country. They just visited Lauren and Katherine a week ago," Frost answered.

"Well do you know where?" Jane asked, knowing Frost was working on it.

"Libya, for a charity that Kevin Ashley founded. Should be in Boston tomorrow," Frost answered.

"Coming home to bad news," Jane remarked with a shake of her head. "What about Katherine? Where are her parents?"

"We asked them if they would fly in, they said if Katherine was in trouble she was no longer their responsibility." Korsak stated. Before Jane could reply with something completely inappropriate her phone vibrated, "It's Maura, she's got something."

Jane walked into the morgue while Maura was working on Lauren. "Approximately ten hours." Jane stopped mid stride and looked at Maura with a puzzled expression. "The victims were killed approximately ten hours ago."

"So eleven pm?" Maura nodded

"The lab is testing the strand of hair you discovered." Jane walked closer to the table looking at both victims, "Katherine is missing both her middle fingers." Jane said, "As is else have you got?"

"Katherine was stabbed in the back, underneath her shoulder blade and seven times in the chest and torso area, while all eight stab wounds Lauren has are in the chest and torso area."

"Katherine was taken by surprise, even though there was no sign of forced entry." Jane rambled, "I need to talk to Frost, call me if you get anything else."

"Ok ."

* * *

"Frost one of the victims was stabbed in the back, which means she was taken by surprise."

"Or she was comfortable enough with the killer to have her back to him. There was no sign of forced entry." Jane nodded, "Did you find anything else on the victims?"

"I have their cells phones but they are password protected." "Can you get in them?"

Frost smiled "In. Looks like our victims played a sport and lost the game last night. Look at this text from Coach Alex 'It's ok girls we'll get'em next time.'"

"Do they play for the BCU?"

"No, both Lauren and Katherine were regulars at the Boston LGBT center."

"Let's go pay Coach Alex a visit."

* * *

Jane and Frost entered the center, Jane flashed her badge, "Boston Homicide, we're looking for a Coach Alex." The woman looked up from her clipboard.

"Well I'm the Coach Alex, what can I do for you."

Jane seemed surprised but recovered quickly. "Are you familiar with Katherine Lee and Lauren Ashley?"

"Yes, Lauren is my point guard and Katherine is my small forward."

"Not anymore they aren't" Frost stated, "We found their bodies this morning." he continued, the woman seemed shocked and Jane watched her intently. "Where were you around eleven pm?" the coach's hands were shaking

"I was here, working out. I always work out after a loss to alleviate the stress, I hate losing. I set the alarm for the building at 11:30 you can check with the alarm company."

'We will. Did Lauren and Katherine have any issues with anyone here at the center? Any exes that weren't fond of the two of them being together." Jane asked, "No, they were well liked here, they volunteered for the outreach program for young girls." Jane listened as Frost took notes.

Jane handed the woman her card, "If you remember anything, give me a call." The coach nodded.

* * *

"Frost, what do you think?"

"We should see if her alibi checks out, and we need to get a warrant for the victim's vehicle." Jane nodded as they got in the car, "I want to check with Maura when we get back, see if she has anything."

* * *

Jane walked into the morgue to find Maura looking over paperwork, "The victims' were both sexually assault post-mortem."

"What?"

"The victims' were both—"

"No I heard you, I meant "what" as in I'm shocked." Maura nodded

"Lauren's assault seems to be more violent."

"Any traces of seminal fluid, latex, deerskin?" Jane asked watching Maura work, "No."

"Was it a phallus shaped object?" Jane asked and Maura chuckled unconsciously,

"A dildo, as you so articulately stated, was not used." Jane furrowed her eyebrows, "So what was used?"

"Digits, two on Katherine and it seems all five on Lauren."

"So you're telling me that after the killer murdered these women, he assault Katherine and then put his fist in Lauren."

"No I said he used all five digits, I didn't say he used his fist." Maura corrected. Jane rolled her eyes, "We got nothing on the Coach. Frost is checking her alibi"

"Her?" Maura asked looking up from the body,

"Yes, the Coach Alex. She said she worked out after the loss, she hates to lose. It alleviates the stress."

"Well she is correct." Jane shook her head and watched Maura work.

"Maura?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"No you **can **not but you **may** ask me a question." Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's back.

"Does it ever get to you? The murders I mean, does it ever bother you." Maura looked up from the body,

"In our profession, we cannot let it get to us. If we did, we wouldn't be able to succeed at what we do." Jane nodded, "I'm going to go check in with Frost and Korsak." "Ok, I'll call you if I find anything else."

* * *

"The coach's alibi checks out." Frost said when Jane re-entered the bullpen,

"She did set the alarm at 11:30 and security cameras show her hammering away at a punching bag for an hour. The team went to the Dirty Robber after the loss; they were there until a little after midnight." Jane shook her head,

"So we have two dead girls and no suspects." She sighed as her phone rang, "Rizzoli. We'll be right there." Jane looked at Frost and Korsak, "we got two dead bodies."Korsak sighed.

"Are you riding with me?" Frost asked,

"No, I'm going to go get Maura, I'll meet you there." Frost and Korsak grabbed their jackets and headed out the door, Jane went to the elevator, "Two more bodies." Jane said as she nearly ran into Maura.

"I just received the call; I was on my way to come get you. It's better for the environment if we take one car."

"I was on my way to come get you." Jane chuckled, "I'm driving."

"Jane!" Maura whined as they headed out of the station.

* * *

It's going to pick up in the next couple chapter. Promise


	3. It's Been 24 Hours

**We noticed that you guys are silent reader. Talk to us, tell us what you think :)**

* * *

Jane and Maura arrived at the crime scene as Korsak and Frost were getting out of the car. Jane walked over to Frankie, "Not as bad as the last one but I've heard it's similar." Jane nodded at Frankie.

Maura walked into the house and went to check the body. "She's still warm and hypostasis has yet to occur." Maura said as Jane approached the body

"Meaning?"

"Her blood as yet to pool."

"Meaning?"

"She's been dead for less than 6 hours." Jane nods

"We've got a live one!" Frost yelled from the dining room. Jane ran to where Frost was kneeling next to a dark haired woman.

"You're ok." Jane whispered, the girl was shaking and she began to cough excessively, blood spilled from her lips. "Get an EMT in here Now!" Jane yelled to a nearby by worker.

"I thought she was nice." the girl whispered

"Who? Who did you think was nice." The girl suffered another bout of coughs,

"From the center…she…works…." her body began to shake as Frost and Jane tried to calm her,

"Maura!" Jane yelled, "Maura help!" the girls body was shaking violently. Maura entered the dining room and kneeled down, taking Frost's spot

Where is the EMT?" Frost yelled at a staffer.

The girl coughed up more blood, "Jane, I can't" Maura said, shaking her head, her hands hovered nervously over the young girl, "I can't save her." The girl's eyes began to glaze over and her breathing hitched. The EMTs came in and placed the girl on a stretcher.

"Try to save her, please." Jane begged as they hauled the girl away. Jane sighed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She turned and saw Maura still kneeling in the dining room.

Maura was sitting in the same spot, not moving, blood on her hands and her Michael Kors dress. "Maura." Jane whispered walking over to her, "Maura" she repeated.

Maura was visibly shaking, "I couldn't save her Jane, I couldn't"

"It's ok, it's ok." Jane assured her as she pulled her into a hug."Shhhhh it's ok."

Maura shook violently against Jane's chest, "She's not going to make it Jane." Maura said with a sense a certainty,

"You don't know that." Jane insisted, rubbing circles on Maura's back trying to calm her down. Maura pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"She's not going to make it Jane, her wounds are too severe. It was strong willpower that she lasted as long as she did."

Jane swore under her breath, "The killer is a woman and she works at the center." Jane said to Maura.

"How do you know that?" Maura said as they made their way back into the living room where the first body was.

"She said 'I thought she was nice. From the center, she works.' I'm going to guess—." Jane said raising her eyebrow at Maura sensing she would attempt to interject, "I'm going to guess the killer is a woman, she works at the center, and she seems like a nice person." Maura simply nodded and went back to the living room continue inspecting the body.

"Jolene Fredricks, 22, senior at BCU." Frost pointed towards the door, "Tiffany Anderson, 20, sophomore at BCU."

"Were they together Frost, were they a couple?" Frost nodded showing Jane a picture of Tiffany on one knee in front of Jolene, "God, they were engaged?" Frost nodded putting the picture back on the mantel. Jane looked down at the body, "eight stab wounds and missing middle fingers?" Jane asked looking at Maura, who only nodded.

"I see a pattern starting." Frost said,

"Wasn't Tiffany a blond?" Korsak asked, Jane and Frost nodded,

"Strawberry Blonde actually." Maura chimed while inspecting the victims wounds,

"Weren't the first victims Dark and light haired?" Frost and Jane exchanged a look,

"In both cases the dark haired woman was taller." Jane's murmured. Maura looked up, "I'm willing to bet they were sexually assaulted." Jane looked down at Maura, "These murders were more thought out than the first two. Look at the differences, nothing is broken, the blood spatter pattern isn't as wide or wild, not bloody footprints. She was prepared this time." Jane said looking at Frost. "We need to check for similarities with these victims." Frost nodded and clapped Korsak on the back, "come on old man."

* * *

"Four bodies in twenty-four hours" Jane said going into Maura's refrigerator for a beer,

"We've seen worse than that." Maura replied grabbing strawberries to feed Bass.

Jane turned to Maura with an appalled expression, "Really Maura?"

"What, I was merely stating a fact, four bodies in twenty-four hours is not the worse day we've ever had."

Still seemingly appalled, "Thank you for stating mere facts Maura."

"Must you always mock me Jane, I was only attempting to quiet the chatter in the monkey mind." With a slight smirk.

"Maura this is serious, we have four dead girls on our hands in less than twenty-four hours"

"I'm sorry Jane. You're right, what all do we know about all the victims." Maura asked as she sat down on the sofa watching Jane pace back and forth.

"They are all women, lesbian or bisexual, all have stab wounds, young and in school, and they are Caucasian."

"Do you think the murders are connected?"

"I don't think its random murders, not with these similarities." Jane said as she flopped down on the sofa next to Maura.

"From what the victim said to you, you are speculating that the killer is a woman and works at the LGBT center."

Jane nodded, "We don't have anything Maura. Everything is speculation. Who ever this woman is she is cold, calcualting and she's angry."

Maura nodded, "Yes, murders committed with knifes symbolize a personal matter."

"She's consistent, eight wounds for each victim, the removal of their middle finger and the sexually assaults post-mortem. Not to mention the hair and height thing." Jane sighed in frustration."Jolene Fredricks died in route to the hospital." Jane whispered looking at her bottle. "I know you said she wouldn't make it but I still feel like there was something else I should've done."

Maura reached out and rubbed Jane's thigh. "You're going to catch whoever it is doing this."

Jane shook her head, "I can't Maura. It's been twenty-four hours on the first murders and we don't have anything." Jane replied standing and walking away from Maura."What if we can't find her? What happens if she just keeps killing couples Maura? I was made detective because I'm supposed to be good at my job, it's been twenty-four hours and I don't even have a suspect. All I can do it sit and hope she slips up."

Maura followed Jane into the kitchen. "Jane, you were made detective because you're better than just good, you're great. You're one of the best. You will figure this out. We will get her. I know we will." Maura said.

"This is eating me up Maura, we have four dead girls, these girls were someone's daughters, someone's sisters, and we have nothing."

"You're right we don't have anything…yet. This is what you do and you're one of the best. We're going to find who's doing this."

"God I hope so." Jane murmured walking out of the kitchen.

"I have faith in you Jane." Maura whispered and followed Jane towards the guest bedroom.

* * *

**Let us know what you think **


	4. Working Progress

**Short one but its cute and a little fluffy. Sorry if the story seems to be moving slowly.**

* * *

"Rizzoli, what've you got?" Cavanaugh barked,

"Nothing yet sir, still working on it."

"Time is not on your side Rizzoli, don't forget that." He sais walking away,

Jane sighed and returned to the board, "I got something" Frost said walking into the bullpen. "All four victims were a part of the outreach program for young girls. And Jolene was a swimmer, Tiffany played volleyball."

"So all the women that have been murdered are athletic and have an interest in children." Frost nodded and went to sit at his desk,

"I'll be back." Jane left the bullpen and headed to the morgue.

* * *

"You were correct Jane." Maura said when she looked up and saw Jane in the doorway of the morgue

"The café failed it's health inspection?" Jane suggested as she sauntered into the morgue.

"Both victims were sexually assaulted."

"Post-mortem?"

"Technically, Jolene was not dead when the assault took place."

"Ok Maura, in the killers' mind she was dead. It was her intention to assault them both post-mortem."

"How do you know what the killer's intentions were?"

"Serial killer basics 101." Jane replied sarcastically with a chuckle.

"You should get some rest, you haven't been sleeping." Maura said gesturing towards the dark circles underneath Jane's eyes.

"I can't sleep at my apartment." Jane answered, running her fingers through her hair.

"I can tell, you fiddle with your hair when you're tired or stressed. I'm going to guess that you're both right now."

"Dr. Isles." Jane said with mock surprise. Maura chuckled and rubbed Jane's shoulder. "They're renovating the building, too much noise."

"You can sleep at my house, like you did last night. I'm almost done here. Go relax in my office. I'll come get you when I'm done." Jane was too exhausted to argue. She nodded and walked to Maura's office and lied down on the sofa. Jane told herself she was just going to go to relax, not go to sleep, she lied.

* * *

Maura finished the last of her autopsy report, "Jane, I'm done with—" Maura stopped midsentence at the sight of a sleeping Jane. She smiled to herself as she watched Jane sleep, appreciating her strong facial features. Her high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes caught her attention first, followed by Jane's furrowed brow and slender nose. Maura smiled tenderly and gently covered Jane with a light throw, so as not to awaken her. She sat at her desk and briefly reviewed the autopsy reports of the four victims. Making notes of similarities that Jane may find useful. Feeling accomplished Maura decided to browse her favorite online shopping site, attempting to keep her excitement at bay as she realizes that Christian Louboutin had released the new pumps she has been waiting for. She enlarges the photo and claps in delight. The sound startled Jane and she awoke slightly disoriented, wondering where the sound came from.

"Jane come quickly, you must see this."

Jane kicked the throw away and stumbled off the couch to look over Maura's shoulder, squinting at the shoe on the screen. Jane was silent, before asking "What is it?"

"They're the new Christian Louboutin's. They were just released yesterday!"

"Who is Christian Laboobin ?" Jane asked, rubbing her eyes,

"Louboutin Jane, Christian Louboutin. He's a well known French designer."

"Really Maura?"

"This is a big deal." Maura exclaimed pointing at the computer screen.

"That's an $800 shoe."

"It's $785"

"That's before taxes and shipping. With those things included you're going to pay $800 dollars for that show."

"But the shoe itself is only $785"

"Does it talk or cook? Can you hide a weapon in it?"

"No of course not."

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes, "Can we please go home; I want to go to bed." Jane whined. Maura smiled and logged off of her computer.

"Oh I wanted to show you something."

"Is it another $800 shoe?"

"No, I reviewed the autopsy reports for all for victims and all four victims have burns between their first and second two that are consistent with a cigarette or small cigar."

"So our killer is a smoker?"

"It's probable"

"We'll look into it further in the morning, I want to go to bed."


	5. Lovers Quarrel

**So this one is where things start to pick up. There is a lot going on here. Enjoy!**

**It was brought to my attention that the argument between Jane and Maura was not seen. Sorry for the mess up.**

* * *

Maura walked into the bullpen with her notepad in hand. "Where is Jane?" she asked seeing her chair was empty.

"Coffee run." Korsak said, Maura sighed in relief. Jane hadn't said more than two words to Maura since they'd woken up that morning. Jane and Maura had fallen asleep in the same bed, which seems to happen quite often but last night had been different. When Maura woke, it was to find Jane's head resting comfortably on her chest and an arm around her waist. This was so far out of the norm. Maura hadn't moved or said anything, she simply watched Jane sleep. Twenty minutes after Maura woke; Jane nuzzled into her chest and began to wake up. She looked up at Maura and jumped away from her. "Sorry" she whispered and got out of the bed. The ride to work was uncomfortably quiet. Maura was very confused with Jane's behavior, she didn't see anything wrong with what happened; she understood Jane was stressed and simply wanted comfort. Maura, being her best friend, saw nothing wrong with Jane subconsciously seeking that comfort in her.

Jane entered the bullpen and saw Maura standing next to her desk. She sighed and sat down.

"Before we left last night I told you there were similarities between the victims that you may find interesting." Maura stated when Jane sat down,

"Dr. Isles, I found some similarities as well." Korsak said looking at her over his glasses.

Reluctantly she left Jane's side and went to compare notes with Korsak.

"Frost, did you get into the cell phone?" Jane asked, attempting to ignore the looks Maura were throwing at her every couple of seconds.

"Yes, nothing that can help us." Frost said regrettably.

"Jane, these victims have a few things in common." Korsak spoke, "They are all Caucasian, Katherine Lee was 5'7 and Tiffany Anderson was 5'8, and dark haired. Lauren Ashley and Jolene Friedricks were both blond, varying in shades but both light and Ashley was 5'3 and Fredricks was 5'1. All women were in college at BCU, lesbian or bisexual, athletic and all four were involved with the outreach program at the center." Korsak finished,

"The killer is targeting a certain type of couple; they have to meet a certain criteria. She's obviously very particular, choosing women in a certain height range and hair color. The killer isn't just killing for thrills, this is personal." Maura added, looking over at Jane.

"You said the dark haired women were 5'7 and 5'8?" Frost asked, looking at Jane.

"Yes, they were." Korsak answered, Frost looked pointedly at Jane and then back at Korsak.

"And they were athletic." Korsak added.

Maura looked between the two men confused at where they were going with this.

"No!" Jane said forcefully, Maura jumped at the harshness in her tone. "I'm not doing it." She said and she got up and walked out of the bullpen.

Frost and Korsak looked at Maura after Jane stormed out, "She fits the bill Dr. Isles." Korsak said, looking at her,

"The bill?" Maura questioned.

"She is of similar build as the killer's victims," Frost answered.

"Yes, but the killer wants couples." Maura countered. Frost looked at Maura as did Korsak,

"I'm too tall." Maura said catching on to what they meant this time.

"With those shoes on, of course." Frost said, Maura shook her head,

"I'm 5 feet 7 inches without my shoes."

"Dr. Isles, we don't have anything else. We don't have any leads, we don't have any suspects. The only thing we can do is go undercover. This isn't the first time both of you have been undercover, and you work well together." Korsak bargained. Maura sighed and nodded,

"We have to go talk to Cavanaugh." Frost said.

* * *

Jane sat in the café deep in thought. She recalled waking up that morning, cuddled with Maura; her head against Maura breast, her arm wound around her waist, holding her close. How comfortable it felt. How Maura was staring down at her when she woke up. Jane didn't know why she was reacting in such a way. She and Maura fell asleep together all the time. They were best friends, they were comfortable with each other, but waking up to Maura in that way felt intimate, it felt like they were more than friends, and they definitely weren't. Jane's train of thought was broken when her phone rang. "Rizzoli….yes sir." she hung up the phone and stared at it. She shook her head and made her way to Cavanaugh's office.

* * *

Korsak and Frost had decided to let Maura talk on this one. Jane entered the office and shot daggers at Frost and Korsak. She stood next to Maura and looked at Cavanaugh.

"What's this about?" Jane asked, even though she knew exactly why they were all in Cavanaugh's office,

"I don't know Rizzoli, I'm waiting to hear that myself."

Maura took a deep breath and began, "Lieutenant Cavanaugh, this morning Sergeant Korsak and I were reviewing some of our notes on the case and noticed some similarities in the victims. All the victims are Caucasian, Katherine Lee and Tiffany Anderson both have dark hair and are taller than 5'7 while Lauren Ashley and Jolene Fredricks were both blonds in various color and shorter than 5'5. They are all athletic and involved in the outreach program for young girls." Maura stated,

"I've read the case file Dr. Isles."

"We are proposing that Detective Rizzoli and I go undercover as a couple at the center because we have similar features as the victims. We don't have any leads or suspects, this may be the only we can solve this case." Maura finished, Cavanaugh seemed to absorb the information.

"You do realize in doing this, you are targets. Rizzoli is a detective so sending her undercover makes sense, but Dr. Isles you are the Chief M.E. and have no business going undercover."

"This would not be my first time going undercover lieutenant." Maura countered,

"Have we forgotten what happened the last time we sent Dr. Isles undercover?" Jane threw in,

"I'm sure Paddy Doyle will not show up at a community center Rizzoli, but you do have a point. As I said Dr. Isles, you have other responsibilities." Jane sighed with relief and walked towards the door office,

"Lieutenant, we all know how crucial the first 48 hours are in solving a murder, we are nearly there on the first two victims and we have nothing. Dr. Isles is ideal because she knows the case as well as Frost, Jane and I do. Trying to brief another detective on this case would waste time we do not have." Korsak stated.

Jane stopped at the door and turned around slowly.

"Rizzoli." he said, and Frost, Korsak and Maura turned around to face her. "You and Dr. Isles will go undercover in the center. 96 hours is what I'm giving you. You have 96 hours to wrap this up. I want to be briefed in 48 hours."

Jane knew better than to object. She yanked the door opened and stormed out of the office. Maura followed after her,

"Jane!" she called, knowing that Jane was angry. Jane didn't answer her she just kept walking. "Jane!" Maura called again, catching up to her.

"Why would you do that Maura? You know I really don't want to do this." Jane said, pissed off. Maura looked around and noticed that they had gained some unwanted attention,

"Will you come downstairs with me so we can talk in private, please." Jane rolled her eyes but followed Maura to the elevator.

The two women walked into Maura's office and closed the door. Jane didn't speak she just waited for Maura to respond to what she'd said before they came down.

"This is not the first time you've had to do something you didn't want to do on the job. So that is a terrible excuse. You want to get the killer, this could get the killer." Maura said, asserting herself to Jane.

They stared at each other, neither of them speaking. "This has the potential to be very dangerous." Jane finally said, "Like Cavanaugh said, we are making ourselves potential targets."

Maura's face softened, "I understand that. We've been in dangerous situations before. I trust you with my life Jane. You've saved it more than once."

Jane nodded and looked away, "we need to devise a game plan." Jane said and walked out of Maura's office.

**Well well, what is this? Let me know what you think?**


	6. Not a chapter

Hi, I'm sooooo sorry that I've been MIA and haven't updated and I know I suck :( I hate when authors start on a story and just disappear. I haven't disappeared guys, I just recently moved and I've been having so trouble with my internet but I got a library card today so I'll be able to add new chapters very soon. I'm sorry guys.


	7. I Worry Too

Hello again. I know I suck and I took forever to add another chapter. I'm really sorry but here's a new one. I typed it on mobile...see I'm dedicated but if there are any typos please forgive me. Also ithas been decided that this will be a crossover story. Enjoy and review, por favor

* * *

Jane walked back into the bullpen, Frost and Korsak were immersed in a conversation, but stopped talking when she walked in.

"We need a plan" Jane said in a no nonsense way. "This is dangerous. This woman is angry, she is vengeful and that needs to be understood and considered moving forward." she looked up at Frost and Korsak. "Maura is not a detective, she is a medical examiner. She did not go to the academy, she doesn't have training, she is not cut out for this. This could-"

"What am I not cut out for Detective?" venom in her words. Jane sighed because she knew this was going to be a problem.

"Maur you aren't a detective, this isn't in your job description." Jane reasoned.

"So you don't think I can do this? I'm not capable of doing this?" Korsak and Frost looked back and forth between the two women. They both knew that this undercover operation would be unsuccessful if the two players couldn't play nice.

"Dr. Isles, Jane is only worried about your safety." Frost added trying to ease the tension

"Yea. I'm only worried-"

"What's the game plan detective?" Maura asked, cutting Jane off before she could finish her statement. Jane groaned at Maura's behavior.

"Well, we thought we should establish the sports that you would participate in. Jane softball for you and Dr. Isles is tennis ok?" she nodded and Korsak continued, "We called the center, they're expecting you shortly. We've set up your placement with the outreach program. No one but Coach Alex knows who you really are so your cover is everthing. You also need to make it clear that you are a couple. Not just any couple but a loving couple. She likes couples who have been together a long time. We'll leave that to you." Jane nodded in agreement glancing over to Maura to gauge her reaction. "We figured since Cavanaugh only gave us 96 hours you two should start immediately."

"We need to change clothes." Frost nodded agreeing with Maura.

"Try to be involved with the women. Oh and tomorrow you will have to go to BCU to get student I.D s, we'll call them and give them the heads up. You two ready?" Both women nodded " Let's do this" Maura nodded and walked out of the bullpen. Jane sighed and threw her hands in the air and followed behind her.

"You came in on the end of my speech; I wasn't trying to upset you or discredit you in any way Maura" there was no immediate response from the blonde.

"It's fine." she said through her teeth.

"Look Maura, I don't like the fact that this assignment is putting you in danger. I didn't like it last time, I don't like it now. Like Frost said I'm worried about you being safe. We are basically making ourselves potential victims." Jane explained, trying to make peace with the doctor.

"I'm not ignorant; I know the risk we are taking Jane." Maura chided. Jane pulled over in an empty parking lot and threw the car in park.

"Dammit. Maura, we can't do this if you're mad at me." Jane reasoned, "Come on, look I'm sorry. You know I worry about you. I hate that this is putting you in harm's way but I need you on this ok." Jane sighed when Maura didn't respond. She put the car in drive and continued towards Maura's house. They rode in silence for the rest of the drive.

"Do you think you're the only one that worries?" Maura asked as Jane pulled in the driveway. "Do you honestly think I don't worrying about you? Every time you get a call, every time you leave the station, I never know Jane. I don't know if it's going to be some crazy, trigger happy killer or a bomb threat. I never know if you're going to get hurt, or if I'm going to see you again, but I know not to talk about it. I know you don't like it."

"I signed up for this. I want to do this. I love doing this. It's my job Maur."

"And it's my job to be your friend, your best friend. I've told you this before, you are my business, I care about what happens to you just as much as you care about what happens to me." Jane smiled at the other woman.

"I'll be fine"

* * *

"Jane I'll be out in 5 minutes." Maura yelled from her bedroom. She pulled off her shirt and went on a search for a sports bra. Jane walked into the bedroom looking down at her phone,

"What did you day Maur?" Jane asked looking up, seeing the doctor clad in only a bra and a skirt. She covered her eyes with her hand and Maura chuckled.

"Oh Jane its nothing you've never seen before and I said, I'll be ready in five minutes." Maura said allowing the skirt to fall in a puddle of cloth at her feet. Jane nodded and turned to leave only to run into the door jam.

Maura looked at the door that Jane ran into and chuckled to herself shaking her head. She grabbed the blouse and skirt and put them both on a hanger. With a little work she found a sports bra and put it on with a pair of spanks and looked down at the three different tennis outfits she'd pulled out. After five minutes of going back and forth she sighed. "Jane!" she called still staring at the choices. Jane walked into the room to see Maura still not dressed,

"You're suppose to be ready." Jane whined. Maura sighed and pointed at the three different tennis outfits.

"I couldn't decide, which one?"

"Maura this isn't a photo shoot, we are going undercover to catch a serial killer," Maura crossed her arms and looked at Jane. "Just pick one." Jane said with a sigh

"You pick one." Maura challenged. Jane rolled her eyes and pointed at the purple tennis outfit. "Really? I like the blue one." Jane chuckled

"Then why ask me to pick?"

Maura laughed, "I'm trying to get into character. I would imagine that if we were a couple I would ask you for your opinion on what I should wear."

"You ask for my opinion now and we aren't a couple, but the blue is nice and it's a good color for you." Jane's voice dropped an octave. Maura looked up at Jane with questions in her eyes. Jane just nodded. Maura grabbed the top to the blue tennis outfit and pulled it over her head. She was having some difficulties and Jane moved behind her to help her into the top.

Maura took a deep breath as Jane's hands lingered on her waist. Jane's presence unnerved her, being this close to Jane, having her large hands resting lightly on her bare waist, caused a feeling quite familiar to the doctor. She tried to erase the thought but the seed was already planted. "Thank you." Maura whispered just loud enough for the brunette to hear.

"You're welcome." Jane said softly, close to the doctor's ear. Maura's heart began to beat hard in her chest as she felt Jane's breath on her neck. "We...umm...we need to establish our relationship" when the words flew out of her mouth she realized how that was not quite the distraction she needed.

"How so?" came the husky reply. Maura took a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

"Um...ho-how long have we been together, where did we meet, how old we are. Those kinds of things." Jane nodded and stepped from behind Maura.

"You can't lie Maur." Jane said with an amused smile. Maura stood taking Jane in, enjoying the sight of the taller woman. How she looked in just a sports bra and gym shorts. Hearing Jane's laughter made her look up for her surveying.

"What?" she asked slightly embarrassed that maybe she was caught,

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you're gonna put on your tennis skirt." Maura looked down and saw that she was only wearing her spanks. "Or maybe you need help with that too." Jane continued smirk firmly in place. Maura stared for a moment surprised by her words before grabbing the skirt off the bed.

"We should stay as close to the facts as possible. When asked about age I will give my age and say you're a couple years older. We're supposed to be students at BCU so you're studying medicine and I'm studying criminology, we've known each other for five years so let's just go with that for our relationship. We met at a cafe which is true we did, you tried to pay for my coffee and I refused. Which is also true." Maura nodded "just follow my lead ok?" Maura smiled and nodded again. Then she chuckled, "What?"

Maura smiled and looked at Jane, "this is the longest relationship I've ever been in."

Jane chuckled also and nodded, " Me too."

There was a moment of awkward silence, " I think we should get going, we need to meet as many women as possible."

* * *

There's some tension here. Let us know what you think.


End file.
